


Two Hands To Hold

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Binnie's adorable, Bro they cute, FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF, I Finished This At Like 3:52 In The Morning And I Don't Regret It, M/M, Minnie's a bit sassy and I love him, Wooj's endeared uwu, Woominbin are adorable thanks bye uwu, they go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Changbin's hands are never really cold when he's in between his two boyfriends.





	Two Hands To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/gifts).



> This one's for Ashtin bc this wouldn't have been written if she hadn't given me the motivation for it uwu

“Ice skating?” Changbin asked, looking at the calendar on the wall. 

“What?” Woojin called. 

“Why the hell does it say ice skating for today on the calendar?” 

“Oh, did we forget to tell you? Minnie and I are going ice skating downtown tonight, we figured it would be a fun date.” 

“You mean you two are going on a  _ date _ and you didn’t  _ tell _ me?” Changbin said, incredulous. “Not to mention you think ice skating is a  _ fun _ date!” He jumped as something slid across his waist, and then sighed, endeared, as hands clasped in front of him. 

“You sound like you have a problem with it,” Minho said quietly into Changbin’s ear. 

The youngest of the three huffed out an exhale. “Nah, I don’t, really, it’s just… I’m absolute  _ rubbish _ at skating, Minho,” Changbin whined. 

“That’s fine. So is Jinnie.” 

“I heard that, asshole!” came the response from the living room. 

“Good!” Minho called back, his voice loud in Changbin’s ear, planting a soft kiss to his lobe when he whined. “Sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to shout in your ear.”

“I don’t believe you for a second.” 

Changbin could practically feel Minho roll his eyes. “I’m offering the million dollar question. Do you want to go ice skating with us tonight?” 

“I’m not actually that rubbish at ice skating, so I could hold you up if you want,” Woojin offered, making his way over to where his two younger boyfriends were. “We could stick together as we watch Minnie dance around the rink.”

Minho finally pulled away from his tight hold around Changbin’s middle to deliver a soft slap to Woojin’s pec. “I’m not quite that good.” 

“Oh, bull. Binnie and I both know perfectly well that you’re a dancer, Min.” 

“Woojinnie has a point,” Changbin jumped in to say. 

“Not you, too,” Minho whined, burying his face in Woojin’s neck. “Unrelated, but you smell good.” 

Woojin simply hummed and pressed a kiss to the crown of Minho’s head. He smiled at the look Changbin gave him. “Oh, no.” 

“What?” Minho asked, the sound muffled in the material of his older boyfriend’s shirt. 

“Look at those eyes. My god, he’s just a precious little thing.” 

Changbin offered his best pout as Minho turned to look at him. 

“Oh, no. I’m not gonna last,” Minho giggled. “Look at that pout, what a cute baby he is.” 

“Guys,” Changbin whined. 

“Get over here, then!” Woojin said, offering an arm out to his youngest boyfriend. 

Changbin grinned and took Woojin’s hand, tucking himself in between his two boyfriends. “I’ll go ice skating with you guys,” he said. “But I have one condition; someone needs to hold my hand at all times.” 

“Deal,” Minho replied, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, followed by a kiss from Woojin to the corner of his mouth. 

“Deal.” 

***

Changbin didn’t dress warmly enough. God, he had severely underestimated how cold an indoor skating rink could get. As a result, he had Minho’s hat tugged down over his ears, Woojin’s coat swamping his shorter frame, and one hand shoved deep into his pocket as the other was kept warm in the oldest’s grip. 

“It’s fine,” Minho had assured him, pulling his cap down over his younger boyfriend’s already pink-tinged ears. “Skating is more fun when I can feel the wind in my hair, anyway.” 

And if the other two hadn’t already known that he was a dancer, they would by the time they saw him practically fly around the rink. 

“Show off!” Changbin called after he skated past them backwards, giggling when he flipped a double bird. 

Woojin chuckled next to him, squeezing his hand tight. “He’s gonna crash and burn one of these turns. And I’m gonna laugh.” 

“You’re so mean, Jinnie,” Changbin laughed. 

“My best quality.” 

The duo’s laughter cut through the cold air, making Minho look at them suspiciously as he passed them again. “Whatcha doin'?” he asked, sliding to a stop in front of Changbin before he pressed a soft kiss to Changbin’s cold-blushed nose. 

“Laughing,” Woojin replied smugly. 

“I’m not an idiot, Jinnie, I know that much. What are you laughing about?” 

“You,” Changbin said. 

Minho narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean… me?” 

“Oh, just that it would be funny if you skidded out on one of the turns because you were going to fast. It might make you seem mortal again, oh god of da—” Woojin’s next words were cut off by a kiss, one that made Changbin laugh at the way Woojin’s eyes opened in surprise. 

Woojin let go of Changbin’s hand in favour of steadying himself against Minho, and pulled the both of them to the ground. Changbin was the last of their trio standing, bent over with laughter. 

“You think this is funny, Seo Changbin?” Minho said with a squint, humour lacing his tone. 

“I mean, a little?” Changbin wheezed on an exhale. 

Minho scrambled to get his skates under him again, grabbing the younger’s hand and tugging him along the rink. 

“Whoa, whoa, Minnie!” Changbin shrieked, making Woojin chuckle again from where he was getting to his feet. 

“What’s the matter, princess? Can’t skate that fast?” 

Changbin rapidly shook his head, bent over to try and keep his balance. Minho laughed - a clear, bright sound - and picked him up, holding him above the ice bridal style until they got over to where Woojin was standing, waiting for them. 

“You really picked him up, huh?” Woojin laughed, pressing a kiss to Changbin’s temple once Minho had put him down. 

“He’s nothing but a baby,” Minho teased gently, his arms still wrapped around Changbin’s waist. 

“Hey,” Changbin pouted. 

“What, am I wrong?” 

Changbin pouted further, making Minho coo and pepper kisses all over his face. “You’re so cute!” he exclaimed. 

Changbin rolled his eyes and took hold of Woojin’s hand again. “I’m just trying to live here. You’re gonna be the cause of my early death, Lee Minho.” 

Woojin laughed and pulled Changbin closer, pressing a languid kiss against his lips. 

Minho whined after a moderate amount of time. “My turn, you meanies!” 

“Okay, then come here, cutie,” Woojin said, and Minho slid up next to him and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw before softly kissing his lips. 

“One more and I’m set,” Minho whispered on an exhale, his pupils wide with love as he turned to Changbin. 

“You really—” Changbin was shut up by a kiss pressed harshly against his lips before Minho pulled back just a bit to let him breathe and to avoid bruising his lips so early on. 

“I really what?” 

“Nothing,” Changbin replied, a wide grin on his face. “Shut up and skate.” 

One pair of mittens between them was all that they needed. Minho wore one as he skated on one side of Changbin and Woojin wore the other in his position on the other side; Changbin’s hands were warm enough with two hands to hold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, and I love to reply to comments, should you care to leave one~ 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @biscuityskies (my cc is there too!), and my dms are open if you wanna come chat!


End file.
